PUSH
by yami'sguardian
Summary: in which gil is a mover, alice is a  watcher, and oz is a pusher. first story ever! currently suspended. i'm so sorry! read profile for explenation!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Totalalias for your words of encouragement. *bows* I hope you like it! ^_^ this is the first chapter to just get the feel for the story, but I'm not sure if it should be in the crossover section so if it is please tell me and I'll change it. **

**Enjoy the first chapter of my story! **

**Disclaimer: ...I have to do one? *people nod* fine. *sighs* I don't own nothing. Not Pandora hearts or the movie idea. My sister owns the DVD though.**

10 years ago

It was the white hotel that they were staying at. Zero Misery, with its white hallways, brown carpets, and rooms that were more like small apartments (with windows too) from the outside but the inside was just like a hotel room. They were running. Running from what, Gilbert didn't know. Some people called Pandora. They walked fast now, for they didn't dare draw attention to themselves by running. 14-year old Gilbert looked up at Oscar. He didn't look back. Oscar turned to a maid that was doing her job as housekeeping; he saw her watch and sped up. He needed to tell Gil what needed to be told and send him to a safe place. They came to a door, which Oscar opened and Gil ran inside. The room that they had stayed in for the last week. Gil turned around and looked to Oscar, fear written across his face.

"O-Oscar-san what's happening?"

Oscar turned to Gil locking the door behind him. He ran to Gil and put his hands on his shoulders, kneeling down to look Gil in the eye.

"I need you to listen to me, and listen clearly, okay Gil?" Gil nodded. "Someday a girl will give you a flower. Understand? You have to help her Gilbert. If you help her, you will help us all. Okay?" Gil's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. Oscar continued.

"I know it doesn't make any sense now, but I believe the person who told me that. Please believe me." He wrapped his arms around Gil. "I love you like you were my own son Gil, I always said you were special...and it turns out I was right." Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut. Oscar lifted a hand and the air vent that led to the outside of the room flew apart by some unseen power.

The maid that the pair passed just a few seconds ago lifted her head at the noise. She reached for the walkie-talkie hidden between the towels in her cart, pressed a button, and picked up the gun that was in the basket of laundry. Armed men came from there hiding spots, green lights shining for aim.

Oscar's head rose. "Pandora's here Gil. Keep moving, and don't make any decisions that any watcher can track." He let go of Gil and stood up. The armed men drew closer to the closed door, aiming for the two behind it.

Oscar looked at the door, gulping. Gilbert was still frozen to the spot on the floor, his eyes on the hole in the wall. Oscar turned, and used the same power his used to move the air vent out of the way, to move Gil toward the hole. Gil rolled out in to the hall, picked himself up, and taking one last glance at Oscar, ran to hide. Oscar looked and made sure Gilbert ran before focusing on the door once more.

Gilbert hid between two vending machines, seeing the men he just left behind give signals to one another. Gil got ready to run and hide somewhere else when he noticed the men part to make way for someone. A hooded man walked calmly to the door Oscar was. Gil noticed the man had a nice gold watch around his wrist, and that his eyes were hidden under his hooded jacket. The man stopped in front of the door. Slowly he lifted the hood of his head, revealing pale almost ghost-white skin, straight, neck-length, black hair, and deep purple colored eyes. He nodded at the armed men. They started to bang on the door knocking it down, and the sound of fighting was in the air.

Gil quickly looked for another hiding spot. The black-haired man walked casually in the room, anger hidden deep in his voice.

"I just wanted to have a conversation." Gil took this chance. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, running into another room, with the window facing the direction he came from. He dropped to his hands and knees, looking out the window. He hid behind the blinds whenever he heard a gunshot, not wanting to see.

Suddenly there was a bang, Gil looked in time to see the maid and an armed man fly out the door, hit the wall and fall to the floor as if pushed by a great force. It had to be Oscar's work. He just knew it, but Gilbert had to hold back a gasp when he saw only the black-haired man come out wiping off the dust on his shoulders as if nothing happened. "What a waste." He said. Gil let the tears fall freely down his cheeks but held back the screams. "Bring his body back to the lab." The man ordered to the remaining men, and walked away. Gilbert looked away. '_Oscar' _

**8D it's up! It's finally up! *cries* R&R please!**

**Oz: hey what is Gil doing with my uncle? And where am i? **

**Me: oh about that, Gil's an orphan and Oscar took in Gil cuz he knew Gil's parents. And as for where you are, you're right here.**

**Oz: I meant when am I getting in this story! **

**Me: oh...never.**

**Oz: WHAT? **

**Me: it's a joke oz! Geez. You will be in this story really soon! :) I can't have an ozxgil fic without you in it! lol**

**Flames will be stored for the winter when I'm cold cuz it's hot enough where I live right now in the summer. -_- reviews will be showered in happy tears, love, cookies, and anything sweet! :) **

**AN: the first chapter has been fixed. hope you can read this better**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M ALIVE! hello miina-san! so i have a reason for not updating this story and that reason is pretty much what everyone else says. school. however school is the root of all evil, and good people (like you) should NEVER except cookies from them. they lie and it turns out, the cookies are poisined. **

**so give a big thanks to Totalalias for reminding me about this little one, and for the awsome physic ability she has for detecting an update. i really think we should all thank her for the story even beening on . :) i give a big thanks to you! so everyone enjoy this new chapter, and now that i have school more or less under control, i'll be updating a bit sooner! ^.^ plus thank you to every one that reviewed/alerted,favorited this story. i feel loved every time my inbox get attention. ^_^**

******Disclaimer: *tears up* i don't own anything. **

_There are special people in this world. We don't ask to be special. We're just born this way. We pass you on the streets every day, unnoticed by most. It started in 1945. The Nazis were conducting experiments in psychic warfare, trying to turn those with psychic abilities into soldiers. Lots of us died. The war ended, but the experiments never stopped. Other governments around the world set up what they called "pandora", trying to do what the Nazis couldn't, to turn us into weapons. The pandora agents are trained to track and hunt us down like animals. Take us away from our families and friends. They test us and categorize us. I'm what they call a Watcher. We can see the future, even if that's not always as simple as it sounds. Others are called Movers; just an easy way of saying telekinetic. Pushers put thoughts in your head, and make whatever lie they come up with the truth. Sniffs, Shifters, Shadows, Bleeders... it goes on and on. In Pandora's eyes, we're all just lab rats. Only one problem - we keep dying. No one has ever survived the drug meant to boost our powers. My name is Alice. Pandora took my mom from me. Right now, the future I see doesn't look so great. The good news is, the future is always changing, in the largest of ways, by the smallest of things. They've been winning a lot of battles. Now it's our turn to win the war."_

Today

Two men in lab coats walked down a white hallway. One of them used his I.D. to open the door, and the two men walked inside a lab. The Pandora lab. A row of clean beds lined the wall, where the only occupant was resting. His monitor beeping to show his heart rate among other important data. Quickly the men in lab coats prepared a dark substance inside syringes.

Behind the window meant to view in to the room, stood a tall man with short, straight black hair. His name was Glen Baskerville. He was in charge of overseeing this experiment. He sighed. There were too many failures and this one needed to work. He watched as a doctor walked to the occupant.

He had short blond hair, creamy white skin, and wore dark loose fitting clothes.

The doctor raised the boy's arm in position to inject the black fluid from one of the three syringes next to him. The doctor looked to glen for the sign to continue. Glen gave a short nod, and the drug was injected.

Elsewhere a woman patient walked with the help of another doctor. At that precise moment, she chose to drop a clear marble on the floor where it rolled off, unnoticed.

Back in the room, the monitor was beeping rapidly in alarm. The young boy's body jerking violently.

The marble continued its path down the hallways.

A few seconds passed and the monitor flat lined. The boy was dead. Glen sighed in disappointment. The doctor went to check on the boy to officially pronounce him dead.

The marble continued. Turning corners with the help of doors and people shoes. It rolled as if controlled.

The boy laid there seeming asleep. The doctor moved closer to examine. Suddenly there was a pulse and the boy's eyes flew open, reveling wide eyes. The boy's irises were almost covering all the white that should be there, but almost instantly shrank smaller leaving emerald green. The monitor regained its beeping, and glen looked up frowning. '_What?_ The boy reacted quickly and his hand shot up to head butt the doctor and steal the I.D around his neck. He rushed to his feet, grabbed one of the syringes, and ran to the door, using the I.D.

The doctor recovered quickly and chased the boy, sounding the alarm as he ran.

The marble rolled onwards.

The boy ran around corners, his clothes flying behind him. He glanced behind him when he had the chance and would speed up in bursts.

The marble was getting closer.

Doors were slamming shut in order to prevent the boy from escaping, but he would just manage to get pass them before they locked or slammed shut.

The marble rolled on.

The boy was coming to a door that was slowly shutting itself. The boy ran for that door praying to get there. The door was oh so close. He reached to slide the door open and to his surprise the door was able to slide open. He continued running towards freedom, not noticing the clear marble that had been stuck between the sliding door and the wall.

The marble had done its job.

Glen had walked out in to the hall looking in the direction the boy took. His partner, Vincent Nightray following him. Glen looked at Vincent, a man with straight blond hair and two different colored eyes. One golden and the other a deep wine red.

"Oz Vessalius. He survived the injection." Glen said. "He's our patient zero. Bring me every sniffer we have." he ordered.

"But he's on foot. He won't get far." Vincent pointed out. Glen's gaze hardened "he'll get help from anyone he can lay his eyes on." Glen took one final look towards the direction Oz went and walked the opposite way. He yelled back to Vincent. "Do whatever is necessary to get him and that syringe back! Now!" Vincent followed.

**me: yes that boy was none other then OZ! **

**oz: yes! my own chapter! **

**me: well it's not _all_ your own chapter oz, glen was here and vince was too.**

**oz: that's why i want them out.**

**me: no. i need them. **

**gil: *in the emo corner of happiness* sniff...**

**me: gil?**

**gil: first update in forever, and i'm not in it. plus you made my brother go after my master. my master! *cries* and i'm not there to help him! how could you? **

**me: -_-' g-gomen.**

**oz, gil, glen, and vincent all say: please review! **


	3. birthday preasent!

**BIRTHDAY PREASENT FOR TotalAlias! happy birthday girl! :D**

2 days from now. 2 days later

Hong Kong

The fan spun round and round, never stopping, bringing cool air to the one underneath it. Gilbert Nightray now 24 lay on his smallish bed rolling some dice in his hand. Making up his mind, he sat up, rolled the dice in between his fingers, and then let them fall. He brought a hand close to a die, and moved his fingers. The die rolled over its side. Gil smiled, then got up to get dressed. A few minutes later he walked out of his apartment in dark jeans, a clean white shirt and a dark blue jacket. Long enough to cover his shirt, but short enough to not be a trench coat. Gil locked the door and walked on, running a hand trough his messy raven black hair.

When Gilbert reached his destination he was greeted with people shopping for food. The super market. He ran through a list of items he needed in his head, picked up a basket and went on his search. Some more chicken, noodles, a little of seasoning, and those cup ramen noodles for when he was too tired to make his dinner. When he finished he went to pay. "10.68" was all the woman behind the register said. Gil got his wallet and tried to hand her the money but the woman let some coins fall.

"Sorry!" she said. Gil held up a hand signaling it was ok.

He bent down looking around him as he lowered. He crouched and making sure the coast was clear, hovered his hand over the coins and with a force unknown, lifting into his hand. He let a small smile grace his lips and lifted himself up to hand the woman the coins. The woman took them and gave him his bags. Gil took them, left the building and walked back to his apartment. He took a glace in his wallet on the way.

'Great' he thought. 'I'm running low on money.' He put the wallet away with a sigh and continued walking.

When he reached his door in the tiny building, a voice came to his ears.

"Nice place you've got there, raven." Gil looked up and saw two men in uniforms walking towards him. One man was bald and the other had a scar on his cheek.

"Who are you?" he asked. The bald man pulled out their I.D's.

"Agents Mark and Vic. we're with pandora." Gil's gaze hardened.

"Go to hell." he cursed. Mark laughed.

"Easy there. If we wanted you, you'd already be in the back of a van." the scared man spoke up. Vic, was it?

"Are you going to invite us in, or are we going to have to be rude?" Gil turned to the door, and opened it, letting them in the room.

Looking around, they saw a two room apartment. In the first room the couch was along the right side, the door to the bathroom on the left was slightly opened, and the sink was opposite to the couch. A divider was all that stood between the living room/kitchen, and the bedroom, which only had the bed, and a dresser.

"Smart move, living in a shithole like this." mark commented. "One on top of the other. Took you far off the radar."

"Not far enough." Gil retorted back, placing the two bags on the counter, and washing his hands in the sink. Vic smirked, and pulled out a plastic baggie with a toothbrush inside.

"Would you believe that this is how we found you? Vic said. Gil turned his head. "From your old toothbrush from that encounter 10 years ago." Gil turned back. His heart fell. "Barely a scent left."

_"Oscar!" cried a young Gil, tears running down his face. _Gil caught himself.

'Relax,' he thought. 'Relax but always be on your guard.' Vic spoke.

"We thought you were in Tokyo." Gil turned back and saw them running their hands along the furniture, checking his scent. "Then Malaysia." Gil turned off the faucet and dried his hands. He tuned to get a clean towel from a drawer next to the sink, and saw the two guns he put there for cases like this. He paused, glancing at Vic who was in his bedroom and then at mark that was sniffing a shirt he had tossed on the couch before leaving today.

"Finally we got a few readings on some buildings." Gil took a towel and covered the guns. "There's a lot of psychics in Hong Kong trying to disappear, raven." Vic said. "People with-"

"No desire to get involved in political bullshit." Gil interrupted, turning around to face them. Vic smirked, and picked up a cup that was sitting a small coffee table, and ran his finger around the rim. His eyes became half lidded, and images flashed through his mind.

_Gil on the balcony, the cup on the dresser, being spilled, being washed, Gil taking drinks of different liquids. _Vic opened his eyes.

"Nobody but you in this apartment for a long time, raven." he said.

"Why? You guys looking for someone besides me?" Gil asked. Vic put the cup back, and replied.

"A boy. He has something belonging to us." Gil went to the fridge to put away the food he bought. "There's a good chance that you two know each other." Gil ignored him. Mark, who was in the bathroom, picked the toothbrush and sniffed it. Images flashed. He took the toothbrush, put it in a plastic bag, and walked out.

"In case we need to get a hold of you again." mark said walking to the door, and held the bag up. Vic fallowed marks lead.

"Don't bother running raven, we know where you are now." mark said holding the door for Vic, before stepping out himself. Gil watched them go, then stood up to see them walk away through the peephole in the door. When he saw them move away from the door, Gil instantly leapt to action.

He grabbed a backpack, grabbed some clothes, took off his jacket and shirt and changed it. He then went to were the guns were hidden, and pulled the safety lock off.

Gilbert paused.

Focusing all he had on the gun, and gulped. Slowly he let go of the gun. It hung there suspended in mid air, above his hand. He moved his hand and the gun moved along with it.

Then the phone rang. Gil's concentration broke. The gun dropped but Gil was able to catch it before it hit the ground. He then rushed to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

_"Hey seaweed head." _Gil froze.

"What the- who is this?"

_"Open the door seaweed head."_ there was a knock at the door.

_"Oh and put the gun down."_ Gil turned to the door. He lowered the phone, and went to see who it was. He didn't see any one through the peephole. Gil tensed. He cocked the gun, and reached for the doorknob.

He opened the door and aimed the gun at...a girl? Who had a phone in her ear. Gil lowered the gun. "wha?"

"Put that thing away, stupid seaweed head." ordered the girl, putting away her phone.

The girl was dressed in a skirt, dark red tee, and a coat tail jacket. She had long brown hair with two small braids down her back. A messenger bag slung across her chest and black boots completed her look. She walked in the room, ignoring the gun in her face.

"Got you something." she said holding a new toothbrush, which she set on the mini table beside the door. She then walked casually in, and went to the fridge. Gil quickly looked both ways out the door before closing it. "Now where's the chicken I saw? Ah there it is." she said pulling out a container with a chicken leg in it. Gil put the gun away and turned to her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he yelled rushing to pull it away from the hungry looking girl. "Excuse me?" the girl looked startled. "Is this how you treat your guests?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Gil scoffed. "This is how I treat random strangers who barge into my apartment." he said. She nodded. "Like the Pandora sniffers, who were in here, not too long ago?" she asked. Gil looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alice." she held up a hand. "I'm here to help you." Gil raised an eyebrow. Alice continued to look around the apartment. Gil sighed. "Look Alice," Gil took her hand and started to lead her to the door. "I'm sure you parents are worried about you right now, so why don't-" Gil was about to open the door, when Alice stuck her foot out preventing him from opening it.

Alice took her hand back. "I don't think you understand." "You got that right." Gil tried to calm himself. 'It's just a girl.' he thought. "It's about us finding $6 million." Alice spoke up. She pulled out a black paper notebook, where a rather crude drawing was shown. She pointed to the thing drawn. "See that's us." she pointed to the two faces. "And that's our money." she pointed to the writing. Gil turned and picked up the toothbrush she left. "And that looks like my toothbrush." Gil said pointing to the drawing of a toothbrush. Gil smirked.

"You're a watcher." Alice smiled, nodded, and put her book away. "So seeing that you won't give me your chicken, will you take me somewhere, where I can eat, meat?" Alice said, somewhat hopeful. Gil sighed and pulled out his near-empty wallet. Alice pulled out a few dollars. "I'll buy." and with that she opened the door and walked out. Gil took one look at her, put away his wallet and fallowed.

**uploaded at 1or 2 int he morning making sure this was spell checked. -_-' yes after a life time of waiting, gil and oz got sick and tired of me looking for my stupid plot bunny to come back for a nibble and kicked me into writing this. well now my writer's block went away! :) and while i was in my writer's block i spent most of the time writing ahead! hopefully the updates will be more often. my little christmas gift to you all who read this. but... i know i most likely dont deserve it but can everyone try to reveiw? reviews make me feel loved after a busy day of shitloads of paperwork and i really want to update more! Totalalias won't always chant 'more push' everytime there needs an update to be done. ^.^**

**so come on speak up! let your voice be heard! you likey or no likey? more or no more? talk to me so i know what people want. :) **

**on a happer note, alice has been intro'ed into the story! yay my meat-eater twin is here! **

so for the best online writer friend ever, i hope from the bottom of my heart that you have a great birthday and many many more to come! hope you liked your surprise ;)


End file.
